


Silent Temptress

by DeadGhostWriter13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGhostWriter13/pseuds/DeadGhostWriter13
Summary: The Avengers newest member is Temptress, Hawkeye's sister. He's partially deaf and she's selectively mute. Perfect sibling duo.





	1. Quite A Start

"Think about it. It would make sense. A third Barton sibling who's mute. Thus a complete trio of disabled primary senses that are on the face: eyes, ears, and mouth." Clint joked.

"Shut up and fight." I retorted.

He chuckled in return. A robot started to charge him from behind and I threw myself at it, slicing it in two. As I got up, another robot jumped me. I fell to the ground and wrestled with it for a moment before I stabbed the robot.

::"Simulation ended"::

Clint and I both looked up to see Natasha standing in the door way next to a control panel.

"The team is ready to meet you Temptress." she smiled.

As the elevator went up, I started to fiddle with the zipper on my jacket. It took a lot of time to decide on what I wanted my uniform to look like. In the end, I chose an olive green army style jacket, a tight fitted navy blue shirt with sleeves to my elbows, black leggings, dark brown combat boots, and fingerless leather motorcycle gloves.

I jumped when the 'ding' of the elevator sounded. Clint smirked and I shoved his shoulder.

We entered a meeting room where the Avengers sat. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor, Sam Wilson, T'Challa, Vision, Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes, and Wanda and Pietro Maximof.

"So you must be Temptress. Tell us who you are and what you can do." Tony prompted.

"Can you understand sign?"

His blank expression answered my question. I turned to Clint, he was often my voice when people didn't know sign.

"This is Ray, my little sister, she's selectively mute. Her abilities include rapid self-healing, enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and agility, and metal claws."

"Claws?" Bruce asked.

I nodded and held my hand up, curling it into a fist. The knuckles on my gloves had a long slit in them, which is why I chose them. My claws lied in between my knuckles, allowing room for three. All three speared out, earning a small gasp from a few of the members.

"Why the name Temptress? And no mask or face coverings?" Tony questioned.

This was something Clint couldn't answer without me telling him. The walls seemed to be closing in. Everything was too much, the lights, sounds, smells, touch. It was too much to take in. I bolted out of the room and down to the stairs. Of course, before I reached the stairs, I slipped and smacked my head on the ground. Hard. There was blood when I removed my hand.

"Fuck." I groaned.

"Ray!" my brother shouted. He fell to my side and I wrapped myself around him into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. Nat's chewing Tony out right now. Hopefully she doesn't kill him. He should have known better."

"Th-" I started to say when I saw Steve come up.

"Is she alright?"

Clint snapped his head up, angry.

"No! Tony gave her a panic attack and you showing up is making things worse!"

Steve recoiled, stunned by the outburst from the normally joking and laid-back archer. Clint stood and picked me up, walking me to my room.


	2. Note to readers

Hey there! I know I haven't posted new chapters in a while. I am so sorry for that. This work is not abandoned. My depression has reared its ugly head again and it hit me hard. I've been struggling to find the motivation/will to write. Like, I want to, but I just can't you know? I hate it. These stories are ones I love and have so many ideas for. I go to write and then nothing happens. I've gotten a little better. I was able to start a new story. I'm working through it. I feel so bad for not posting and I hope to be able to post more chapters. Depression sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> No posting schedule at all


End file.
